


Hands as red as Roses

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: Hamil-Heights One Shot Writing Prompts [4]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: Benny decided he'd get Lincoln some roses for an anniversary. Unfortunately those roses came with thorns. That's okay though.





	Hands as red as Roses

The day was young and Benny was in a particularly good mood. Why one might ask was Benny so happy? Well Benny was happy because it was officially his six month anniversary with he and Lincoln being together and Benny wanted to do something special. Only problem was that he didn’t know what he’d do for Lincoln. He decided he’d ask Nina for some help.   
  
“Hey Nina I need some advice...actually I have a question.” He laughed awkwardly, “You see its I and Lincoln’s anniversary today o-or this month but I’m not sure what I should actually get him. I was wondering if maybe you had any idea on what he might like? Seeing as hes your brother and all.”   
  
Nina smiled, the thought that Benny would go out to actually do something for her brother was sweet. “Well I know that Lincoln loves things that are sweet. Chocolates, cakes, doughnuts.” She clapped her hands together, “But you know what he really loves? Flowers. Roses especially.”   
  
“Roses?” Benny face was that of confusion, “Like red roses? Or some other color?”   
  
“Yes roses. Now the color, I would say with this situation you should go with the yellow, red tipped roses. I’ve read that they represent friendship and falling in love.” She hummed, “And if you want to be really romantic than red roses. Love, beauty, courage, respect and so on.”   
  
“Got it. I know just where to find the roses too. And I’ll be sure to get him some sweets too. Thanks again Nina!” Benny grinned and quickly ran off.    
  


* * *

  
Lincoln was actually enjoying his afternoon. He peacefully sat on his fire escape writing as Sonny explained some big idea he had. The kid’s ideas actually never ended, and Lincoln always liked that he had such big dreams. But today he was to distracted with the thought of being able to spend the night with Benny. A night for them to celebrate their anniversary. He had an entire dinner planned for them, and a song he’d written just for his lover.   
  
“Hey Sonny you mind if we cut the conversation short today? I need to go inside and work on some stuff. You know...for later tonight.” Sonny nodded, told Lincoln it was nice talking to him, and quickly left. Lincoln on the other hand headed back inside his room and straight to the closet, sorting through what he wanted to wear for the night. He wanted to look nice for Benny, so maybe a regular navy sweater and some black pants would work for tonight.   
  
As he stepped into the bathroom to wash his face, Nina called from down stairs. “Hey Lincoln you’re boyfriends here and...well he has a surprise….”   
  
A surprise? Lincoln knew Benny would give him the occasional gift but he always ended up spoiling what it was before he got it. “I’ll be down in a few.”   
  
Soft chatter came from below as Lincoln made his way down, smiling at the sight of Benny. “Lin! I got you a gift!” Benny grinned. Pulling his hands out from behind his back and presenting Lincoln with a small box of sweets and a bouquet of roses.   
  
Lincoln slowly took the flowers and the box from Benny’s hand, his smile turning to a small frown, “Benny you’re hands are hurt…”   
  
“W-well yeah I couldn’t really afford roses so I uh...I went to the park and picked some myself. Thorns got me but its okay. They’re pretty. Nina told me what the colors meant.”   
  
“Benny you’re…” Lincoln sighed, quickly placing the flowers and box down and taking Benny’s hand lightly. He pulled the other into the kitchen and quickly stuck his hands under the sink. “You’re hands are bleeding like crazy Benny. Almost as red as the roses!You need to keep the cuts clean. Stay here I’ll be right back.” Lincoln got up and left the room. Leaving Benny on his own to think about his choices. Personally Benny thought the rose idea was sweet, though he did guess maybe he should have been watching the thorns better.   
  
Lincoln came back with a small kit and some wrap. “Look Lin I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to upset you-”   
  
“Upset me? Benny you didn’t upset me.” He laughed. “You just worried me. Your hands could of been infected. Lucky you came here when you did. Unfortunately we’re late to dinner I had planned.”   
  
“The roses were nice though yeah?” Benny smirked a little.   
  
“Yes the roses were very nice Benny. And very thoughtful. I really do love roses, one of my favorite types of flowers. And the chocolate! That was also super sweet of you.” He smiled, “You’re a very thoughtful person Benny.”   
  
Lincoln carefully began to wrap Benny’s hands, “Hey Lin…”   
  
“Yes Benny?”   
  
The taller man leaned down and softly kissed Lincoln’s forehead. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too Benny.”   


**Author's Note:**

> And another quick one. Once again I'll go back to changing any mistakes but for now heres yet another quick little fic.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> Graffiti-Sonny


End file.
